


Guardian Angel

by HowlingHooves



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff, I'm a closet romantic, Song fic, Sweet, how it actually happened, my friend says this is cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 01:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12024888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowlingHooves/pseuds/HowlingHooves
Summary: Just before they make their trip through the Omega 4 relay, Shepard and Garrus spend some time together trying to take a quick breather at Afterlife before things get rough again.Drinking leads to dancing, dancing leads to being unable to put off the connection they have, as well as their deal to wait.





	Guardian Angel

**Author's Note:**

> I have only ever written one other smut piece. It was light like this one, but still heavier due to the characters and their personalities, etc.
> 
> But this just came out of no where. And I fell back in love with Garrus and Shepard. <3 I hope you guys enjoy this sweet, short piece of fluffy smut. It's nothing super graphic, and it's definitely more of a cute love making session than anything.
> 
> Chem, if you're reading this, I'm not cute.. I'm still a badass, and I won't stop tell myself any different.
> 
> For anyone interested, I was listening to Guardian Angel by Abandon All Ships. (I'm so original with my titles, I know.)

Shepard had never looked as loose and free as she did at present, on the dance floor of Afterlife, the music pumping through her alongside the alcohol she had been partaking of for some hours. Her moves were fluid, gentle but not all in the same instance, flowing from one step into another with the practiced ease of a little girl who had taken lessons a lifetime ago.

And for her, Garrus guessed it was a lifetime ago, technically. The heavy beat, both the lighter and the harsher vocals of the two male voices singing; it all seemed to wash over the woman sensually, bringing out some small part of her that was usually held in check. She was beautiful, sweating and inebriated and free of the chains that held her. And he couldn't take his eyes off her, her dark red hair flowing around her as she moved, her arms rising and falling as she tried to keep just enough space between herself and others finding their feet on the dance floor.

Standing, his seat creaking with the lack of his hearty weight, Garrus joined her as the song slowed slightly, soft keys chiming as he fell in behind her, mandibles widening in a smile when she looked up and then locked her hands around his neck; he would have guessed it to be awkwardly painful, how her arms were bent, but she didn't seem to mind as they swayed back and forth.

Despite the stresses of the mission ahead of them, the Collector’s just beyond the horizon, the Omega 4 relay looming over all their shoulders… he couldn't find any regret or lingering nerves at having accepted her offer. And he felt, somehow, that it wasn't going to be a one and done deal, either. Dancing with her like he was, her eyes honest in her inebriation as she looked up at him, smile much akin to the cats she had shown him in vids on the SR-1 late at night… both meant more to each other than one night of rushed and desperate sex.

As the song ended, the beat picking up into a sharper boom and echoing against his ears in a darker tone, Shepard turned around in his arms and leaned against him, stepping on her tiptoes to whisper into his ear.

“Let's get back to my cabin. I don't want to wait anymore, if.. if that's okay?” Shepard asked, pulling back, brow creased nervously as she looked first at him, and then at something over his shoulder, to his neck.. before her eyes were able dart anywhere else Garrus pressed his mouthplates to her ear.

“There are rooms in the back here, I'm sure Aria won't mind.” He whispered, voice low as she inhaled a surprised breath, smiling soon after and nodding. A quick glance around before Shepard’s hand waved to the Queen on her dais, catching the sharp gaze of the Asari before jerking her head back toward him.

Aria dipped her chin after a moment, eyes on them as one of her lackeys moved closer, Omni-tool lighting up; a message buzzed on Shepard's ‘tool and then they were moving after she opened it. A quick walk toward the back of the club, and a wave of her interface, Garrus found himself with Shepard alone in a small but tidy room.

And then he was on her, holding her against the wall as his tongue darted out and he tasted her, running from her neck up to her ear, hissing sweetly at the taste of her; salty with the perspiration on her skin, but tasting like a gust of fresh air, filling his senses as though he had been suffocating. As he nipped gently at the skin along her jaw, her hands gripping the back of his neck, she moaned wantonly as she pressed herself against him.

Garrus inhaled deeply, catching a sweet spiciness, as well as the musky arousal mixed with gun oil and eezo; the eezo smell made him pause briefly as he opened his eyes, mandibles flaring gently when he saw her biotics glowing in a dark purple corona around not only her, but his body, too. Her new biotics had been surprising at first, but he knew firsthand she had remarkable control over them despite their recent addition to her skill set; it was heady, the feeling he got as he returned to his ministrations, her biotics cloaking the both of them.

And then he wrapped her legs around his waist, groaning when she squeezed just right against him, taking a few long steps to the bed in one corner of the room. He would have pinned her again but she flipped them both with a surprising strength, her mouth on his intact mandible as she sucked and licked and bit softly, one hand rising to cup his bandaged mandible gently, thumb tracing over the bandage.

Pulling back from him, pressed atop his chest plates as she was, her eyes looked far more like the purple hues of the Argos Rho cluster, vivid and soft, like her fingertips against his hide. His eyes blew wide when her free hand moved to the hide under his crest, making him hum deeply in his chest, eyes closing as her fingers gently massaged the softer hide. She pressed her lips against his mouth, startling him for a moment before his tongue slipped out and he licked at her lips. She opened her mouth and then he was tasting her tongue, sweet from her drinks, reminding him of the fruit his mother had occasionally given he and Solana as children.

When she pressed herself against him again, fingers a bit firmer in their movements against his hide, he growled lowly before flipping them swiftly. He chuckled when her breath caught, and he pressed his brow to hers before she gripped his clothes; it went unspoken that they were both overdressed, and they made quick work of their clothing despite being one atop the other.

Garrus had initially thought he would need as much insight into a sexual relationship with Shepard as he could get, but after just a few moments all that knowledge slipped out of his mind when she gripped his already free cock, fingers teasing over him. His head fell into the crook of her neck and shoulder, a groan easing its way out of his throat as she added a bit more pressure, just a little more speed.

“Keep that up and nobody will win.” He told her, voice deeper, huskier as he turned his head to catch her eye. She smiled at him, chuckling softly.

“I didn't know this was a competition.”

“It wouldn't be a good idea to leave without making sure you'd like another round our first time, would it?”

“Oh, I don't think either of us have to worry about that, big guy.” She told him, voice dropping lower when he pressed one talon against her center, feeling the heated slickness that he recalled reading about female humans making; but his mind went blank again when she traced a finger over the top of his cock, teasing him even as she arched up against him.

Her skin was so smooth, so soft against his plates, despite the heavy weaves and grafts he knew had been given to her. Ones she had asked for, after meeting trouble on Omega some weeks back. She was supple, and while she wasn't as thin waisted as a Turian, he found she was much more attractive with the wider plane to her hips. Her skin was paler underneath her clothing, noticeably, but what caught his attention instead were the raised freckles; one on her right side, just above her hip, another on her right breast. Touching them, she smiled at his curiosity.

“They're moles. Just bumps of colored skin.” She supplied, his eyes darting up to hers before he pressed against her sex again, making her shudder and close her eyes; his hand soon cupped her right breast instead, remembering that they were erogenous zones for females, and finding himself pleasantly surprised at how receptive she was when she moaned and arched further against him.

He worked her up between his tongue on her other breast, gently nibbling at the peaked and darker center, right hand massaging the other and his other finding her clitoris with her gentle help. He kept at it until he felt her body curling inward, hand stopping as he pushed himself up, mouth plates on her lips again as she breathed quickly.

“I need you now, Garrus.” She breathed out, voice rougher with her arousal and making a shiver run from his crest to his toes.

He obliged her, lining himself up before pushing into her slowly. Shepard moaned beneath him as her head fell to the side, hair around her like a wild halo of maroon, her skin a stark contrast to the dark color. It was shortly after that both of them moved together easily, finding just as much cooperation as they did on the battlefield, not needing any thought as to the movements of the other, meeting halfway and making up for any lack easily.

“Faster..” she hissed, and Garrus didn't waste time asking whether or not she was sure, arms wrapping around her before she cried out, the shift in his angle pressing harsher against the upper wall of her sex.

It felt like an eternity, one that neither wanted to come to an end, before Garrus felt her stiffen, her fingers digging sharply into one arm and beneath his crest. She inhaled sharply before she was pulsating around him, squeezing him just right and dragging out his own orgasm with a rumbling hiss against her ear. It wasn't loud, like he had imagined on occasion, late at night, but it was far more perfect than he could ever have dreamed.

Once his orgasm had stormed through him, he rolled off of the woman at his side, one arm still under her back and the other lying atop his chest. Tilting his head to watch her in the afterglow, her eyes half closed and her chest rising and falling just as swiftly as his own, his mandibles trembled when Shepard looked over at him. She smiled brightly, gentle and sated, a weariness seemingly lifted from her shoulders.

“It was worth the wait.” She told him, rolling into his side and grabbing his free hand, their fingers meshing together easily, as if they had been doing it their whole lives. “I don't think I've ever felt so..”

“Relaxed?” He asked, and she shook her head.

“Free.” That surprised Garrus, the memory of her dancing just briefly before now coming back to him. Free was a good word for it. The muscles of her back, usually so rigid even just looking at them, were slackened and more supple, a clear sign she had needed this just as much as he did. She yawned widely, turning her face into his side in lieu of covering her mouth with her hand.

“Get some sleep. Aria won't kick us out until tomorrow, I'm sure.” Garrus told her, humming softly for her as she smiled again.

“Only if you do, too.”

“Right behind you, Shepard.” He told her, chuckling when she snuggled closer against him, the promise making her smile widen.


End file.
